Culture Clash
by yautjayoungblood
Summary: Doctor Kavanagh accidently gets lifebonded to a wraith whilst on an offworld mission with Major Sheppard and his team.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's the first part of my Kavanagh central fic. He's gonna be paired with a random Wraith who I made up and is Copy Righted to me. Kavanagh and all the Stargate Atlantis stuff is Copy Righted the creator(s). Also I am going to put this under ALTERNATE REALITY since I cannot honestly imagine this fitting into the first season and I haven't seen any of the second season. Hope you all enjoy this! I'll rate this PG 13 for the violence and language I suppose, I don't think this is gonna get too guy on wraith. And believe it or not, I got the Wraiths name out of a Baby Name book. D

And yes, I made Kavanaghs first name James at first, I couldn't find anything out about his real name. Then, POOF! Everyone is calling him Calvin. -.-; I corrected here and will correct on wraithsteve if I can.

Scene change

----- Perspective change

Kavanagh sighed and rubbed his eyes, he'd been left in the underground base with Rodney McKay of all people for company and felt like he was ready to explode. The two men were on an unnamed planet awaiting the rest of their group. Kavanagh had reluctantly been allowed to come exploring with Major Sheppard's team since they had found a large underground wraith lair and needed another scientist, but there had been complications and the main group had left the two men behind to continue trying to figure out what this wraith base was for.

Things had not been going smoothly. Rodney was bossy, nosey and constantly taking over whatever Kavanagh had been into and the black braided man was seriously incensed, Dr. Weir would be getting an official complaint about this when they got back to base and Kavanagh amused himself by thinking about what he could demand be done as punishment to Rodney. 'Scrubbing the jumpers would be good. Maybe something extra boring to him, like cleaning the weapons...' and on and on like that though he knew he'd never get his wish.

Then the two Scientists had gotten a frantic radio report from Teyla saying that a large wraith ship had landed nearby. At about the same time he and Rodney were ducking behind a large panel of some sort, watching around 20 male wraith, mostly the type in those long black coats, troop in and arrange themselves all about the room. They left a narrow path clear from the door and a large area was clear in the middle around a 4 foot diameter circular panel in the floor. They had noticed the spot earlier but nothing had seemed interesting about it.

As the two men watched, a lone female wraith slowly made her way in, treading the clear pathway like a queen. She was wearing a sheer flowing robe and had long reddish hair, very similar to the one Major Sheppard had described killing. The female made her way to the center and stood in the very middle of the circular device in the floor, which started to glow a pulsing orange purple, giving her a strange glowy look.

Rodney's eyes bugged comically and he brought a panel to Kavanaghs attention, a small square screen had lit up when his hand had brushed against it and was now providing a rough translation of what the males were muttering, something about, "I hope I will be the chosen, that my seed will be the one sown." In a sick sounding voice, Rodney said, "Oh my god Kavanagh, it's a mating ritual."

Both scientists suddenly got a clear idea of why this place had so little actually useful information and they exchanged repulsed looks with each other. "I don't know why this screen is being so helpful, but I know we don't want her to mate with _any _of those males." Kavanagh whispered back, an unspoken truce instantly made between the men.

Poking at the console Kavanagh managed to achieve nothing and frowned, poking harder, "Shit, shit, shit." he muttered, incensed that something electronic had the nerve to defy him. Rodney meantime was trying to quietly radio Sheppard and let him know what was happening. Thankfully, the chanting wraith were making enough noise to cover extra sounds. Unfortunately, one wraith was in the perfect position to see behind the control panel, and he alerted some friends.

Rodney and Kavanagh both noticed the wraith moving towards them at the same time and knew they only had seconds to make a choice. Rodney, of course, ran for the tunnel behind the chamber, escape a slim chance but a chance. Kavanagh was almost right on his heels, but something stopped him. Only he and Rodney were in any position to stop the mating ritual. The black braided Scientist was not normally inclined to stupid acts of self sacrificing heroism, but for once he did something other than think about saving his own ass.

Changing direction mid-stride, Kavanagh hurtled the five foot control panel and flung himself at the female wraith, knocking her off the still pulsing panel on the floor and landing face down where she had been standing. The panel beneath him suddenly glowed a bright, pure white and the scientist felt a tug at his mind, then another and suddenly he could feel the shocked minds of all the wraith standing about him, their surprise and, from several, grudging admiration at this humans fantastic, if rather pointless, leap.

Then his world narrowed down and he found himself staring directly at one wraith in particular, a tall, wiry looking male with a narrow, intelligent face framed by straight silver hair and almond shaped green gold eyes that looked out from behind a bit that had fallen forward across his face. That same wraith was staring at Kavanagh in shocked recognition and, revulsion? Horror? The scientist felt a small glow of pride that he had caused that in a wraith, but then found he was still touching minds with this one, almost like they were cemented together. He even knew the wraiths name.

Unaware of what he was doing, Kavanagh picked himself up and approached the one he had singled out. Any wraith nearby simply stood back, watching this spectacle in stunned silence. When the human was within arms reach of his target, he stopped and extended his right hand, placing it upon the wraiths chest in the same position a feeding wraith uses. Haltingly, as though trying to resist, the wraith did the same to the man, staring him in the eyes. "D'aray." Kavanagh said, looking back unblinkingly. The wraith, D'aray, answered with, "Calvin."

Rodney had been brought back by two wraith warriors and was staring uncomprehendingly at Kavanagh and D'aray. The man and the wraith were side by side in the middle of the ring of wraith and neither one really looked too happy. The two men were then filled in on what had just transpired by an older, chunky wraith with a missing arm, wearing a black coat .

Addressing Rodney he said, "Your, companion, interrupted our ritual just before the platform was ready to open G'ialias' mind to her life mate." The female seemed to pout and Chunky glared irritably at her, then continued, "When this man fell upon the platform, his mind was opened to us all for a moment as his own life mate was sought out." D'aray scowled and folded his arms, Rodney raised an eyebrow, looking at D'aray, "He doesn't look too pleased about that." the scientist commented, Chunky snarled and the man subsided meekly.

"He's not." The one armed wraith spat, "Nor are the rest of us. However, we will not go against custom," the dark humor in Chunkies voice caused the two men and D'aray to look up in alarm and the newly mated wraith's eyes widened, "Surely you don't call this a binding mating!" he exclaimed, Kavanagh was inclined to agree but before he could express his own view, Chunky said, "The two Humans are allowed to live. We shall escort them outside to meet their friends in the small ship." he grinned at the surprised looks on the scientists faces and said, "Oh, we knew you're kind had come. This is an uninhabited planet after all, and sacred to wraith on top of that." Chunky laughed and then paused, "I have thought of what we shall do for the new couple. Take them to our ship. Take the fat one out to his friends and let him explain what has happened." to the indignant Rodney, Chunky handed a data pad, "You will be able to find your friend and his mate at these co-ordinates, don't hurry, they may want some privacy." the one armed wraith sneered, and before Rodney or Kavanagh could do anything, they were led in separate directions.


	2. Chapter 2

D'aray is Copy Righted to me. Kavanagh and all the Stargate Atlantis stuff is Copy Righted the creator(s). This is ALTERNATE REALITY same as the first story and I am going to rate it PG 13 same as the last one, mainly for language. There is going to be bonding between Kavvy and D'aray in this though I don't intend their relationship to have much sex in it and likely won't write out what there is because I am still uncomfortable writing said sex. Also, despite what my Greg and Rodney fic may indicate (Don't worry, won't change it), I really don't think wraith would be that cuddly and I want to explore how they might respond to a relationship with a species that IS very affectionate. Yes, I believe Kavanagh is capable of being cuddly. :)

And you probably remember QuAt'Icka from my story with Greg and Rodney. For those of you unfamiliar with it, QuAt'Icka is a wraith term for 'Deserved Pain', is normally delivered as punishment and the individual is usually banished and left to suffer alone. It is used in this story to bind D'aray and Kavanagh together as a mated couple. QuAt'Icka changes a wraiths internal organs around, making them basically the same as humans. The process is of course painful since some organs have to be grown, others have to be gotten rid of and still others need to change in some form or another and so you can understand why this would normally be a punishment. Also, it's copy-righted to me.

Kavanagh had been led away from the mating chamber to the large vessel the wraith had arrived in with D'aray close by his side. Chunky stayed with them as they waited for a dart to come pick them up, the others would continue the mating ritual. The dart had arrived shortly and picked them up without question. Once on the mother ship, Kavanagh was taken away by two wraith and 'Cleaned up', which meant he was allowed to wash off the worst of the dirt on his face while his uniform was cleaned. Now the scientist was standing in a small room, wearing his newly cleaned clothes and freshly braided hair, thinking about how stupid it was that he hadn't just absolutely refused outright to come on that dumb ass mission with Major Sheppard and company. "New experiences," he muttered. Weir and Zelenka had both told him the mission would be good for him, give him some new experiences. Now, if he made it back, he was going to make them eat those damn words.

Then the mans thoughts drifted towards thoughts of D'aray, the wraith he had been unwittingly mated to. He wondered how it would be, being the mate of a wraith, if he could survive the relationship with all his limbs intact. Would he perhaps come to enjoy D'arays company? Would he want to hold him, touch him. Just be with him? Would it really be so bad? As far as wraith went, D'aray wasn't entirely unpleasing to look at, his eyes at least were captivating, bright and intelligent. May haps the wraith would like to talk about science, would be an intellectual equal. That would be a change, what about taking him back to Atlantis?

Kavanagh shook himself and blinked several times, he was thinking about taking a wraith, a WRAITH back to Atlantis after all! "Bloody fucking HELL I hate this!" he muttered angrily to himself confused about how he was feeling, was it really his thoughts, or was it induced by that mating circle? Without thinking about it, the man reached out mentally to brush D'arays mind that was always nearby, partly for reassurance, partly wanting to know how the wraith was feeling right now. Kavanagh was surprised to find he was the main focus at the moment, that D'aray was thinking of him, and not with absolute distaste. Then he realized the wraith knew he was there, it was as though they were eye to eye and the man blinked, severing the connection at the angry look on his mates face. Still shaking himself mentally, the scientist looked up as the web-like door opened, a wraith grunt had come to escort him to the bridge.

Kavanagh didn't know what he had expected, but a briefing was about the last thing. Chunky handed him a data pad and started explaining about a small, forest covered planet that was to be his home until his friends figured out the co-ordinates. D'aray was not present and Chunky said he had already been briefed about the planet. Kavanagh stared at the one armed wraith, wanting to argue about the unfairness of this humongous misunderstanding, but swallowed his words at the thought of what he likely could expect if they listened to him. He was learning a lot of humility and patience lately, some things he had erstwhile been unfamiliar with.

Studying the data pad a moment, he did dare to inquire how he was supposed to live for a week or more on this alien planet if his companions didn't make it within three days, and how was D'aray supposed to feed. Chunky merely started towards the docking bay, clearly expecting Kavanagh to follow him. Which the scientist did. He would have pushed for an answer, but he was distracted from it, he could feel D'arays mind all the time now, like they were brushing hands together. If he focused Kavanagh could tell how the Wraith was feeling and right now he was feeling, almost scared, someone was intimidating him. Kavanagh already felt slightly protective of his 'mate', and though the thought of being bound to a wraith was rather discouraging and disgusting, the thought of someone pushing D'aray around angered Kavanagh enough to change his perspective.

Entering the docking bay, Kavanagh could see a wraith with stringy dreads getting up in D'arays face. A hot flare of anger enveloped the human and he clenched his fists. The dread locked wraith was clearly trying to bully the slightly smaller wraith about and was jibing him about being mated to his food. Chunky noted the humans ire and waited with a critical eye. Kavanagh didn't notice he was being evaluated though and stalked forward, intent upon showing the upstart wraith exactly how weak this human was.

-----

Chunky, actually called En'Atun, had figured that the dread locked wraith, a long time enemy of D'aray, might try to start a fight and was interested to see how the human handled this. If everything went according to plan, he and D'aray would be rescued within days of being 'dumped' on the planet and then the wraith would have clear co-ordinates to Atlantis via the Gate. However, the dread locked pilot wraith, Treaka, was being a little more nasty than usual, disregarding orders to leave D'aray be. The disobedience would serve to show whether the wraith and the human would be able to survive the days it took the mans friends to find him. If D'aray could accept this human male, then he might be able to mesh into the mans life back at Atlantis. He would be the perfect spy.

-----

To Kavanaghs advantage, the last thing Treaka expected was to have anyone, let alone a human, grab him by the arm and yank him away. Thus the dread locked wraith simply stared as Kavanagh turned the tables and got up in _HIS _face, "Unless you want a wraith stunner shoved up your ass and fired, I suggest you back off and keep your hands to yourself." the scientist snarled, his nose inches from the shocked wraiths. D'aray looked equally surprised and may haps a bit impressed, as though perhaps this Calvin Kavanagh wouldn't be so bad after all.

Turning his back on Treaka as disdainfully as only Kavanagh and perhaps Rodney could, the man looked at his new mate, not certain what he was waiting for, just knowing he had to. D'aray nodded slightly and started walking towards a wraith dart and after a slight nudge on his mind, Kavanagh stepped up by his shoulder, keeping pace. To the scientists surprise, D'aray slipped his hand through Kavanaghs arm, showing to Treaka his acceptance of the man.

En'Atun smirked and fingered the severed stump of his left arm, then turned a glare on Treaka. The pilot looked up at him once, then down at his boots. Satisfied the one armed wraith jerked his head towards the Dart and started forward. Treaka went straight to the pilots seat and mutely began setting things up. Only D'aray saw the quick glance sent in the humans direction and he noted that Kavanagh, whom he thought of as Calvin, would now have a lifelong enemy. 'Great,' the wraith thought, looking at his mate with a slightly less critical eye, 'Something we can share.'

There were two rather bulky wraith drones aboard the dart as well as the aforementioned passengers and they were apparently there for show more than anything else.

When the dart landed on the planet in a large clearing, everyone, including the grunts, had departed. The drones had arranged themselves either side of the hatch and Treaka had stepped to one side. En'Atun strode forward about ten feet from the dart, then turned and ordered Kavanagh and D'aray to come forward and stand before him. The two did so, Kavanagh noting with surprise that D'aray had suddenly mind linked to him with an almost childlike intensity, apparently anticipating something terrible that the man couldn't fathom. Outwardly the wraith's face remained impassive and indifferent though he took Kavanaghs arm again, in a death grip this time.

En'Atun seemed to note everything D'aray was trying to hide because he half smiled as he ordered the mated wraith to remove his coat, which he did, shooting a glance over his shoulder at Treaka who sneered but subsided at the ire in the look shot at him by the scientist. D'aray handed his jacket over to Kavanagh. Nothing was worn underneath the coats, which the man realized was lined with something resembling silk.

Kavanagh wanted to ask what was going on, he didn't like the trepidation emanating through his connection to his mate. But D'aray indicated mentally that he should not interfere no matter what and that he should do all that he was told. Kavanagh decided to accept that, for now.

En'Atun stared coolly at the human for a moment, apparently considering something, then he ordered the scientist to remove his jacket and shirt. Kavanagh frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose, but a mental nudge supplemented by a glare from D'aray got him moving. The scientist removed his glasses and handed them to his mate for safe keeping before placing the wraiths coat on the ground and then removing his own jacket and shirt, setting them down as well. D'aray mutely handed the glasses back and Kavanagh replaced them high on his nose, resisting the urge to hug himself protectively. He felt very vulnerable in front of Treaka.

En'Atun nodded very slightly when, without warning, he slammed his one remaining hand against D'arays chest, causing the other wraith to gasp in surprise. Kavanagh stared in open mouthed surprise and shock, he could feel everything D'aray was feeling and could tell he wasn't being drained, but god he was in pain. It reminded Kavanagh of the time he got into a nest of fire ants when he was in college. "Stop," he whispers, then louder and more forceful, "Stop it!" and he started forward, intending to drag En'Atun off D'aray.

Treaka stopped the man, appearing out of nowhere and grabbing him by one arm, "Your turn," the pilot sneered, then pushed Kavanagh towards D'aray. Treaka got an annoyed look from En'Atun but he ignored it and the one armed wraith released the other for a moment, beginning to say something in what was apparently native wraith. Treaka grabbed the scientists right hand and turned the palm up as En'Atun continued speaking what D'aray mentally told the man was a marriage blessing. The pilot wraith then took out a small but sharp knife and slit Kavanaghs palm the exact length of a wraiths feeding slit. Before the man could do more than gasp in protest, En'Atun had pushed D'aray around to face his mate full on, ordering him to do something that Kavanagh couldn't understand and didn't have time to wonder about. Treaka had impatiently shoved the mans wounded hand onto the feeding mark upon D'arays chest. Kavanagh instinctively put his own hand and fingers in the same place En'Atun's had been, the slit on his palm lining up almost exactly with the mark by the wraiths palm-slit.

Treaka then pulled D'arays hand up and started to dip the knife into the other wraiths palm slit. Kavanagh winced as the knife bit deep, apparently deeper than need be due to En'Atun's snarl and D'aray's verbal protest but it was over and the one armed wraith placed the cut hand upon Kavanaghs chest. The man managed not to jerk away as he felt the teeth in the slit sink into his flesh but he wanted to scream. He could feel the blood seeping from both wounded hands and felt rather ill, his mate looked like he felt the same and Kavanagh was surprised to see fear openly upon the others face. Then a strange feeling began on his chest where D'aray had his hand, and another feeling, almost a pulling feeling from his own hand upon the wraiths chest.

"Oh god," the man whispered, he could only liken the feeling to the one described in the Vampire Novels he read by Anne Rice, where the two vampires fed upon each other at the same time, the blood flow cycling between them like a fountain. It was like that, a circuit between himself and the wraith before him, opened by their cut palms and their chest wounds.

Kavanagh couldn't have said how long this went on except suddenly he was kneeling on the grass, D'aray, also kneeling, and then falling backwards as he jerked away from the human. En'Atun ordered Treaka back to the dart, then bent over the newly joined pair, Kavanagh suspected he was the only coherent one of the two of them and applied his attention carefully. Sensing this was how he would survive he stared directly into the chunky wraith's eyes, unknowingly intimidating En'Atun.

The one armed wraith said there was a small building, long abandoned but likely in good condition on the other side of the clearing and he pushed a large package close to the human before him, telling him this was their provisions and should last the two for a week and a half, in case his friends were delayed. "Also, there are edibles upon this planet, I hear that the building has information on them. I wouldn't know." En'Atun said, apparently wishing to depart as soon as possible.

He did so after dumping two pairs of clothes on top of the supplies, sneering and adding a medical pack and a radio that looked like it came from Atlantis. Likely taken from a recent victim. Treaka sniffed and disappeared inside the dart, the other wraith doing the same. En'Atun was the last in and didn't look back as he closed the hatch. The dart lifted off and soon was lost to sight, the 'newly weds' were quite alone.

Kavanagh would have loved to stay awake and be the strong one, proving the wraith wrong, but he keeled over rather soon after En'Atun was through talking, joining D'aray in unconsciousness.

Awareness hurt, like a bitch really, but the sight that met Kavanaghs eyes when he finally managed to peel his eyelids back made it worth it since he figured he'd never see a wraith looking like that again. D'aray had covered him with a blanket from one of the packs and had slipped on his own coat again. The Wraith was sitting with the supplies a little to one side of him, cutting the chill wind that had picked up. And as an added bonus, D'aray had the scientists head on his lap His eyes were half closed, his face looked strained. The wraiths left hand was gently smoothing Kavanaghs forehead and easing the pounding sledge hammers behind his skull. The man couldn't understand the words, but the wraith was crooning something under his breath.

"Are you okay?" Kavanagh said, grimacing as he tried to sit up, D'aray looked away from the humans concerned gaze and lowered his eyes. The scientist noticed that the wraith was holding his right hand protectively against his stomach and recalled the cut on his own hand with a start. "Fuckers." Kavanagh spat as he reached for the medical supply kit and tried to open it one handed. Unasked D'aray held part of the kit while the human unclasped the hinges, the man gave his mate a brief smile of thanks that was not returned or even really noted.

Digging around in the box Kavanagh eventually produced what he would need and stopped the bleeding on his palm first, a temporary fix and awkward because he was right handed. Then he reached for D'arays hand, the wraith snarled and actually took a swipe at the man with his good hand, the talons barely missing the scientists face. "Knock that shit off would you, or would you like me to let you bleed to death?" Kavanagh realized as soon as the words left his lips that that was exactly what D'aray wanted, so he took a different approach, allowing all his pissy feelings from earlier to rise to the surface.

"Gimme your hand," the man ordered, not waiting for the wraith to comply before grabbing the large wrist with his uninjured left hand and pulling it out and over. The palm-slit was very pale, even for a wraith and Kavanagh actually knew something of this because he had gotten to study the dismembered hand and Steves hands back on Atlantis. Frowning Kavanagh suspected stitches were really what was needed, 'I'll kill that dread locked boot licker if I ever see him again.' he thought to himself, starting to clean the wound.

-----

D'aray was shocked into obedience, he hadn't expected Kavanagh to take charge like that. The change was taking over though, eventually it would make him too sick to be able to win a fight if it came down to it and the wraith gave up for now. He closed his eyes and swallowed the whimper of pain brought on by his guts feeling like they were imploding, and the stinging brown ointment his mate was dribbling into the ruined slit on his palm. His emotions would be screwed for days if the rumors about QuAt'Icka were true.

-----

Kavanagh sent his mind out to his mate even though his head ached like crazy, trying to understand what had just happened. D'aray was so ill with pain and some drug from En'Atuns hand that he didn't even seem to realize what the scientist was doing. In fact, in his confusion, the wraith caught hold of Kavanaghs reaching mind with his own in the manner of a drowning man, his own mind unintentionally laid bare for his mate to see whatever he desired. The scientist was carefull not to intrude upon most things, but he saw the information he wanted and nudged it ever so slightly.

QuAt'Icka was the word that seemed to blare itself in the mans face and Kavanagh could tell even before he was told that it was what had made D'aray cling to him in trepidation when they had first approached En'Atun, whom he still thought of as Chunky. Kavanagh gently probed for more information, finding he could do so and still properly care for his mates injured hand without a problem. He discovered that normally QuAt'Icka was a severe punishment wraiths reserved for the more horrible crimes against their own, here it was applied because D'aray had connected with a human and was considered tainted even if he did refuse to life bond to the human.

Blinking Kavanagh finished wrapping a bandage around the wraiths hand and tied a knot. Then he reached out and pushed the silver hair back off D'arays face, wanting to really see the alien face clearly. He was ready to pull his hand back if the wraith took umbrage but D'aray simply flinched and covered his face with his good hand as though trying to hide something. Kavanagh had seen enough though, he'd seen why this wraith let his hair fall in his face instead of tying it back like the others. A network of scars went all over the right side of D'arays face, not quite reaching the corner of his eye, they were claw marks and had apparently torn the right side of the wraiths face apart.

The scientist felt his mate pulling back mentally, retreating and trying to hide whatever it was that had happened, fearing ridicule and rejection, but Kavanagh stopped him, trying to show comfort and support in his actions. He slipped his hand under D'arays, covered the scars with his own hand and leaned forward, resting his forehead against his mates. "I don't like wraith, I don't even particularly like you, not yet anyway, but I've got my own scars and my past isn't pretty either. Will you trust me?"

D'aray opened his eyes finally and pulled his face back far enough to comfortably look into Kavanaghs eyes. He was silent a long time, the two of them just staring at each other. Then the wraith lifted his uninjured hand and lightly touched the mans cheek, just barely brushing the skin, "I don't understand you Calvin. A wraith would likely have killed me by now. Or taken advantage of me in my weak state. And I've seen that humans with wraith are no better." D'aray took a breath, still obviously in pain, the change caused by QuAt'Icka would last for nearly the rest of the day, "I accept you as my mate." he said, and leaned forward, laying his head upon the mans shoulder, obviously baring his neck.

Kavanagh could only call what he did next instinct brought on by the bonding he just done with D'aray. He leaned forward as well, pressed his open mouth to his mates neck and bit him lightly. Then he pulled back in surprise, blinking. What was happening, why was he, a human, doing this? D'aray sat up as well and looked at him, clutching his gut. Kavanagh let what happened drop for now and said, "We need to find that shelter we were told about," the man grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on, then got to his feet. Noting the wraith barely made an effort, he leaned down to grab hold of D'aray, pulling him up as well, "And you need to lay down and rest," the scientist finished as his mate swayed and looked faint.


	3. Chapter 3

The chill breeze had blown in rain clouds and it had started to drizzle by the time the aforementioned shelter was reached. 'This was ridiculously hard to find,' Kavanagh bitched to himself, D'aray had needed to lean upon him from the start, but after the 15 minute search he had become a deadweight. The man wasn't certain but he thought the wraith was unconscious again and only walking on reflex, couldn't be blamed really. That QuAt'Icka crap was really hurting him, he could tell through their mind link. "Other side of the clearing my ass..."

The door was old fashioned in the fact it opened by a handle and luckily, it wasn't locked. Kavanagh managed to get himself and D'aray inside without incident, and the scientist was relieved to note that, while old and neglected, the small hut was clean, unoccupied and leak free. The scientist eased D'aray down against a wall and started poking around. He finally found an ancient but clean blanket in a supply type of closet and laid it over a rotten chair. Then the man dragged in a load of still dry dead leaves, piled them into a corner, draped the blanket over that and went to check on D'aray.

The wraith was half conscious but completely out of it, Kavanagh couldn't get him to stand so instead slipped one arm behind his back, and the other under the wraiths knees and lifted him up with a slight grunt. D'aray looked small and thin but he wasn't a lightweight and actually was not much smaller than the scientist himself. Kavanagh carried him over to the pile of leaves and gently settled him upon the blanket, the man made sure his mate was quiet and comfortable, then he left to retrieve the supplies and his jacket before the drizzle became a downpour.

The scientist was relieved to find another tattered but serviceable blanket in along with the rest of the stuff in the supply box and he laid it and the one that the wraith had draped over him over D'aray, who was laying on his side now, curled in on himself with a grimace of pain on his face. Every now and then Kavanagh heard a faint whimper of pain but he could do nothing to help save get things in order for when the wraith awoke and was coherent again. Arranging the items, the man found four packets of preserved food and set them on the old counter/table, then he neatly folded the two extra sets of clothes and put them on the rotten chair. It held the clothes fine, but Kavanagh wouldn't dare sit in it. Turning to the medical kit, he set about getting his own wound properly bandaged. It was awkward one handed, especially left handed and especially opening the box. But he managed and had some experience treating his own wounds, so soon had a fairly neat if slightly awkward bandage wrapped about his hand.

He was just putting all the stuff back in the box when he heard his name called, turning towards D'aray he saw the wraith was half sitting up and looking at him, "What do you need?" Kavanagh asked, going over and kneeling beside his mate, "Water." D'aray said softly, then added, "Please." blinking at the polite attitude the man looked over at the box of supplies and then at the food packets and realized something very important, he had not seen any water in any form in either place, there were two tin cups like from a mess kit, but no water. It was, however, pouring outside by now. Shoving his ire aside Kavanagh rustled about in the cabinets, not finding anything that looked like it was capable of collecting water, and he wasn't even sure the water was drinkable. For all he knew it was poisonous.

"Dar?" he said softly, the wraith looked like he'd fallen asleep again and Kavanagh was loath to wake him, but he needed to know if D'aray knew anything about the planet. The scientist attempted to scan his mates mind but D'aray had instinctively blocked him, 'Heck of a time for that to kick in,' Kavanagh thought to himself. Then he put his hand on the wraiths shoulder, "Dar, wake up," he gently shook his mate once and D'aray half opened his eyes, "Hey D'aray, do you know anything about this planet? Is the rain water safe to drink?" the wraith shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno, nev' been here 'fore." D'aray slurred, wincing and closing his eyes again.

Kavanagh grunted and stood, beginning a search through the whole shack, looking for anything that could help him, and to his surprise, he found something. It was an old water purity tester, and it didn't want to work at first, but Kavanagh wasn't a scientist for nothing and he soon had it working again. Collecting rainwater in the two tin cups he stuck the end of the device in both cups one at a time. And both came out clean. There were some impurities, but nothing that would be harmful to either of the stranded prisoners of this planet.

Walking back to the still figure on the pile of leaves, the scientist knelt and tried to get D'aray to wake up again. He woke easier this time, the smell of water drawing him back to consciousness. Kavanagh helped him sit up, then slipped behind and let his mate recline against his chest. D'aray's hands shook but he refused to let the scientist take the cup away from him. To be completely dependent on a human, even one recognized as a mate, went against his nature. He did consent to Kavanaghs hand over his own though after almost losing his grip and drained both cups of water thankfully.

After setting the second cup down the scientist began smoothing the wraiths hair back from his face, noting that he seemed to be running a fever. Touching his mates mind before the mind block went back up, Kavanagh decided this was to be expected and wrapped his arms about the wraith. D'aray relaxed back against him, his head tucked under the mans chin, too out of it to find such a vulnerable, relaxed state offensive. Kavanagh leaned back against the wall and settled in to wait the change out, his head ached and he had done all he could to secure them in their little hut.

About an hour after sunset, Kavanagh awoke to gentle candlelight and found himself alone on the bed of leaves. Looking about for the source of light, the man saw D'aray crouched before a type of kerosene lamp, combing his hair out awkwardly with his left hand. His right hand was once again tucked against his stomach and the wraith looked slightly damp. "Hey D'aray," Kavanagh said, getting up and joining his mate near the warm flame, "You feeling any better?" the wraith met the scientists eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "I am not certain. I am hungry though," Kavanagh nodded, ignoring the wraiths damp appearance and pulled one of the food packets over. He had already picked it out as their dinner, it seemed to have food in it that would be gentle on D'arays likely sensitive stomach.

"Hmm, looks like some kind of stew in this little bag," the scientist muttered, poking through the packet, D'aray leaned forward to look, then set his comb down and stood, fetching the two cups. "I washed these," he stated quietly, "There is a stream nearby with fresh clean water. And yes, that is stew. All the food left for us is something you likely would find back on Atlantis or earth. Nothing for you to be concerned about, all you need to do is add some water.." he looked away as he handed over the cups and Kavanagh raised an eyebrow.

"You're acting awfully strange Dar, almost subservient." the wraith looked at the man without moving his head and said, "I submitted to you. Otherwise we would fight." he first shrugged, then stiffened his shoulders and Kavanagh found himself momentarily lost. Then he remembered the neck biting incident and shook his head with a start, "Whoa wait a minute!" the scientist put the bag of stew down on the packet and put a hand on the wraiths shoulder, turning him, "That was what me biting your neck meant? I had no idea what was happening and I think we aught to get things straightened out before we start picking who's the man of the hut." Kavanagh began, D'aray raised an eyebrow as the man continued, "And another thing, much as I love the idea of having a wraith at my beck and call, I'm not about to treat you like that. Right now, you're my equal okay?" Looking first insulted, then relieved, D'aray nodded mutely. He didn't pull his shoulder from the scientists grip though, and rested his mind against his mates wearily.

Frowning Kavanagh said, "Sorry for the misunderstanding. All the weird shit is getting me mixed up too." this actually got a brief, hoarse sounding laugh from the wraith, "I'd done some studying on your culture since we found out about the new Atlantians. And we, the wraith, managed to get some of earths cultural books from a captured man." he said, seeing the nearly shocked look on Kavanaghs face, "I found one called 'Lingo Around the World.' It was quite entertaining, but hearing something from it come out of your mouth..." he didn't finish, but shrugged, apparently embarrassed and or annoyed about being so open. Deciding to let this pass with nothing more than a smile, Kavanagh began pouring the stew into both cups, realizing the rain was still coming down in torrents.

After eating the stew cold and without utensils, there were none to be found, D'aray and Kavanagh sat upon the leaf bed. A companionable atmosphere took over despite their habitual disgust and/or disdain for the others species. D'aray was actually sitting close enough to Kavanagh that they were touching, his way of saying he could try to accept this strange situation, "Calvin? Because of our mind link, I have been able to see your thoughts several times. I do not mean to trespass, have tried not to in fact, but some things I saw made me curious about their meaning." the wraith paused, looking up the inch and a half difference in their heights, as though seeking permission to continue. If this had been the subservient attitude popping back up again, Kavanagh might have become short. However, this was simply D'aray trying to observe his human mates code of ethics properly.

Receiving an encouraging nod, the wraith continued, "It seemed to me that you are not well liked among your kind, I could guess it is because you have a very wraithlike nature, but I would like to know your reason why." Under those intense but open green tinted eyes, Kavanagh felt himself opening up and baring his soul. He told his mate his entire life story without the normal bells and whistles, though he may have ragged on others stupidity as was his habit. The wraith seemed genuinely interested, not interrupting except for clarification on foreign terms. Finally the scientist came to the part where he and Rodney were left behind in the mating chamber, "And then you know the rest." the man finished, looking at his mate as though for approval. "You certainly have been as scarred as me," was all D'aray said, looking at Kavanagh with new eyes, "Tomorrow night I shall tell you all about my life in repayment Calvin. But now it is growing late and I would like to sleep."

Kavanagh nodded and said, "And tomorrow I think we should see if we can't locate the Stargate, I'm not one to sit around on my ass and wait for rescue." D'aray smirked and said, "I could tell," Suddenly the wraiths face became a mask again and he became more distant, Kavanagh stared at his mate so intently and for so long waiting for an explanation that the wraith became defensive, "What is wrong Calvin?" he inquired sharply, then his face softened somewhat, as though realizing how rude he was behaving. Kavanagh canted his head, "I was trying to understand what's happened, we seemed to be connecting. Of course I couldn't have imagined a wraith being so accepting about being mated to a species considered inferior, but you seem to have decided differently."

Apparently that was the wrong conversation starter. Looking as though he were irritated with the man for daring to state such a thing, D'aray sneered and said, "It's either that or die now, I don't know the first thing about finding my own food, and even if I could figure that out, I have no idea how to prepare it. Top that off with the fact I would be killed by the other wraith if I went back and you have your answer." Kavanagh raised an eyebrow, his natural snark coming forward and said, "So all I am is a meal ticket and protection?" he hadn't meant to push, but apparently a sick wraith can have mood swings to rival a woman on the rag, "Well you sure aren't good for much else on this planet are you!" the wraith snarled, suddenly quite irritated. He turned his back with a huff and lay down on the leaf bed, curling around himself defensively.

'If I didn't know better, I'd guess that all that warm fuzzy feeling shit was getting on his nerves,' Kavanagh thought to himself, suddenly intrigued and deciding to find out, carefully, what his wraith was like underneath the outer shell. He wasn't the type of person to leave well enough alone after all and all the hints were tantalizing. "Dar?" Kavanagh tried once more, the wraiths shoulders and back stiffened and the scientist frowned, deciding not to call him by that name for now, "D'aray?" still not receiving an answer the man stood and started making sure once again that their dwelling was secure for the night, then he lay down upon the leaf-bed, facing his mates rigid back.

"Goodnight D'aray," Kavanagh whispered, turning to turn off the lamp. When he turned back his mate had rolled over to face him, a more or less apologetic brush from the wraiths mind drifting across the mans senses before D'aray closed his eyes, "Goodnight Calvin," the wraith answered. Both men drifted off to the sound of their own thoughts, supplemented by the others soft breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

----

D'aray opened his eyes again when Kavanaghs breathing became deep and even. To the wraiths disgusted surprise, there were tears coming from his own eyes. 'Why did he have to bring up that cursed Stargate? And why do I feel like I have to protect that man?' Unable to answer his own questions, D'aray brushed the remaining tears from his cheeks angrily.

'How can they expect me to betray my own mate?' his restless mind pestered, 'And why is he a human mate? Am I that tainted? That un-wraithlike?' D'aray jerked back from the path those thoughts were leading him down, he couldn't face his rape again. Not after having it so lightly tossed aside and himself blamed for it, and if Calvin found those thoughts in his head...

The wraith frowned and shivered, staring at his knifed palm-slit. That had just been a cruelty on Treakas part, one more reason to hate the wraith pilot. A cold breeze tickled D'arays shoulders and caused him to shiver again, this time not from disgust and horror. If it weren't so blasted cold he would have gotten out of the make-shift bed and slept on the damned floor, to hell with being this human mans mate. But the chill air caused him to abandon that thought and instead curl closer to the man recently deemed his soul-mate. Finally, warm and more or less comfortable, the wraith was able to let go and drift off into surprisingly gentle dreams.

----

Kavanagh woke up quite suddenly and stared back at the wide predator eyes just in front of his face, both the men beneath the blanket looked rather startled and disoriented. D'aray was pressed snuggly against Kavanaghs chest and the man had draped his arm over the wraith, holding him closer. They were barely far enough apart to have each other in focus.

"I'm-" Kavanagh began, starting to lift his arm, D'aray made an odd sound that was neutral and sat up. "It looks warmer outside," the wraith said quietly, looking towards a window, "The sun's out." Kavanagh sat up as well and stretched, then stood and held out a hand to assist his mate if it were so wanted. D'aray seemed to hesitate a moment, but almost immediately accepted the hand up, wincing and wrapping his arms about his stomach as he stood erect. Concerned, the scientist inquired, "What's wrong?" D'aray shook his head and said simply, "Nothing," Kavanagh touched his mates mind, but all he noted of importance was that the wraith was a little sore and hungry.

After breakfast, the last of the stew, Kavanagh stood and started out the door. Curious, D'aray followed him only to have the scientist turn and tell him not to, "Why?" the wraith asked, the man frowned a little and said, "Well you could come, but I don't normally like being watched while I take a piss." D'aray blinked and said, "Oh," and then looked at his mate with a strange expression.

"What?" Kavanagh asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Humans have to pass what they eat." D'aray looked repulsed, "I didn't think about that!" He sounded slightly panicky and had taken several steps back, as though the human was responsible. "What? Wraith don't... Use the bathroom?" Kavanagh said, sounding surprised, D'aray shook his head and said, more to himself than anything else, "I hate this." and walked back to the leaf-bed.

Kavanagh continued on out without comment since he REALLY had to pee, but he couldn't keep from thinking of the potential problem when his mate had to do the same. 'Will I have to show him how? That'd be really weird.' he thought to himself. Surprisingly enough he wouldn't be quite as uncomfortable as he thought he should be, likely because he felt, deep down, rather responsible for D'aray being here in the first place. It would only be fair to help when and where he could. 'Potty training a wraith though...' he thought with a smirk, it wouldn't really be like that he knew, but the thought amused him. He forgot about shielding his thoughts though...

----

D'aray had been quietly observing his mate through their mind link, learning how to take care of himself. He ignored the thoughts about 'potty training' after a moment of surprise since it didn't really mean anything to him, instead focusing upon the more immediate problem. Even were he to accept Kavanaghs instruction, he could not stand to have another near him in such a vulnerable position. He'd forgotten for a moment where he was when he awoke this morning and the feeling of another so close and with their arm about him had sent a shock through him. Luckily, though it had awakened his mate, the wraith had been able to calm himself and keep the feeling from being obvious.

"D'aray?" the wraith looked up from where he was seated on the bed, sorting out the two sets of clothes. He saw his mate closing the door, wiping his hands on his pants. "It's just water, I used the stream nearby to wash. We can bathe if we get stuck here for too long." it took a moment for D'aray to realize the human was saying this wryly. Neither apparently had any intention of being stuck that long. D'aray looked up as Kavanagh walked over and stood before him, "May I sit?" the wraith sniffed and said, "Why are you asking me?" the scientist frowned and sat down beside his mate, "Because it's polite to ask when someone seems to not like being bothered." D'aray looked over at him, sensing a slightly sharp tone under the casually put point.

"D'aray, what's bothering you? I could find out if I wanted to, I know one of the things has to do with that skinny wraith who knifed the two of us." D'aray had definitely not been expecting that to come from his mates mouth and his alarmed expression betrayed him, "I already figured I've got several reasons to hate him already, and I'd rather you talked to me than keep going back and forth with your moods. You're driving me nuts. First your warming up to me, we're starting to not hate each other on principle, then the next minute your either biting my head off or getting sullen and silent."

D'aray looked away from Kavanagh and tucked his injured hand against his stomach, it ached almost constantly. Kavanagh gently reached out and took the hand in both his own and warmed it, easing the pain. D'aray looked up at his mates eyes once then down at their hands as he came to a decision. Taking a breath he said, "Treaka is the wraiths name. He and I were brood mates and rivals." the wraith took another breath, half wanting to pull his hand back, half enjoying the cessation of pain and not caring that a human was doing the healing.

"Treaka has always disliked me and I honestly don't know why. But several months ago, we ran into each other in a passage. I doubt it was accidental, he was waiting for a chance to catch me alone." D'aray had closed his mind to the human, but some emotions were still quite evident and the wraiths discomfort and pain were obvious. Kavanagh brushed against the others mind without thinking, gently reassuring.

D'aray accepted the gesture without showing it and continued, "We fought, and he, he over powered me." the wraiths breath caught and he stopped talking for several moments, D'aray had not let himself think about this since Treaka had molested him and he was taken by surprise by the flood of emotions. Before Kavanagh could express his concerns about the long intermission, his wraith-mate looked up, eyes pained, "Calvin," D'aray whispered, sounding vulnerable, his mind-blocks suddenly falling away as he lost control of his emotions, flooding his human mates mind with everything that had happened, and all his hurt and fear as well.

The wraith, apparently horrified at this, pulled his hand back from the mans and made to flee. Kavanagh, slightly shocked, caught him about the waist and pulled him back down, not any closer yet, though he instinctively wanted to hold D'aray close and comfort him. "It wasn't your fault! God D'aray, just because you lost the fight doesn't mean the rape was your fault! The others were wrong to tell you that!"

Kavanagh stopped with an effort and tried to calm himself so he wasn't yelling at the surprisingly emotional wraith before him. "That is one place where I personally think the wraith have fuc- messed up badly. I suspected something like that kind of thinking after you 'submitted' to me." the man stopped, he didn't know how to say what he felt, how he felt and was frustrated at his inability to express himself before remembering the mind link.

Kavanagh touched his mind to D'arays and let the wraith simply feel what his human mate was feeling. He seemed disbelieving and the scientist felt irritated because that was the way D'aray had been trained and taught coming into play. "Dar," Kavanagh said softly and put his arms about the wraiths waist, pulling him in against his chest. D'aray was too upset, confused and in need of comfort to resist and relaxed into his mates arms, starting to cry all his frustration over the past days and the months before that out. The part of his mind that protested about showing a human that wraith can have emotions drowned out, at least for the time being. Kavanagh buried his face in D'arays shoulder and rocked the wraith gently, holding him consolingly.

Kavanagh woke with a slight start, he had held D'aray till the wraith had cried himself to sleep and then carefully moved around to the bed, laying back, still cradling the wraith in his arms. 'Fell asleep myself,' he thought inanely, checking the slant of the sun. It looked like mid-afternoon and his stomach confirmed this. D'aray made a small noise of frustration in his sleep and Kavanagh looked down to see the wraith frowning, one hand fisted in his mates shirt, "Dar," the scientist murmured, stroking the silvery hair back, revealing the mutilated cheek. A surge of protectiveness and anger swelled in the mans chest, he would make sure he and Treaka crossed paths again, what that ratty haired prick had done was unforgivable. And the fact that D'aray was a wraith no longer seemed to matter to the human, that bridge had been conquered.

D'aray opened his eyes and lay very still, Kavanagh half sat up, adjusted his glasses and pulled the wraith into a more comfortable position, "Are you alright for now?" the wraith seemed a bit uncomfortable with the closeness of the man, but made no indication he wanted his mate to let go, "I will be. I do not like losing control of myself like that." the scientist thought for a moment, then said, "Maybe it's because of all these changes you're going through. It's a lot to deal with, being thrown out of one world into a completely foreign one where the rules are all different." the man smoothed his mates hair back and then rested his cheek on the top of the others head.

"And so where do you and I stand Calvin?" D'aray asked, sounding truly curious, Kavanagh thought for a long time about his answer before saying, "Ideally, when humans choose a mate, they choose someone they've known for a long time and now want to be with for life. Through vows, they make a promise to be eternally faithful to each other. Their goal is to learn to work as a team, supporting each other when needed and stepping back when needed. That's sort of what I am doing right now," the man paused and the wraith reached out with his mind, wanting him to continue. "I don't love you D'aray, at least not yet. But I think I could learn how to if you're willing to do the same. I'm not stupid enough to think we'll have an easy time learning to live together, but I can't imagine living without you now."

D'aray pulled back so he could look his human-mate in the eyes, Kavanagh looked back and the wraith put his hands either side of the scientists face, then rested his forehead against Kavanaghs. "Even after I spilled my darkest secrets you aren't rejecting me. I am a wraith and you are a human but you still are trying to make the best of a bad situation. I will also try to learn to live with you and your ways Calvin, I don't wish to leave you either. I'd rather learn how to be a human and live in your world." Kavanagh tightened his arms about D'arays waist and the wraith allowed himself to be pulled close again, he was more relaxed this time, seeming tired and inclined to a real nap. Then he sighed as his stomach growled, "I think I need to eat, I feel wea-," he tripped over the word, "Weakened."

"I'm hungry too, let's try the weird green package," D'aray shrugged, "I suppose. I'll fix it while you try the radio. I think it's broken though, or got too wet."

The radio had gotten damp, but Kavanagh checked it out and could find no reason for it not to turn on. He fiddled with it till his mate held a cup of something in front of his face that smelled a bit like salad but tasted like green beans. "Weird," the scientist muttered and looked up in time to see D'aray wrinkle his nose, "I'll fix you something else," the man offered but the wraith shook his head, "It is just strange, I don't like the texture." D'aray stated, trying to tilt more of the mash into his mouth, "My teeth are not really made for chewing," he growled around another mouthful, "Do you think that can be altered?"

Kavanagh frowned thoughtfully as he himself chewed another mouthful, "It's at least something to ask Dr. Beckett about when we get back to Atlantis," he conceded. Both finished the greenthing and then D'aray stood and bent to take Kavanaghs cup, "No, I'll come with you Dar," he said, standing as well. The wraith nodded once and headed out the door without comment.

The scientist was right behind him, but looking about at the scenery, "Nice now it's not raining and has warmed up," the man commented. D'aray nodded and knelt to wash his cup, Kavanagh kneeling beside him. Both nearly fell into the stream when the radio, attached to the scientists jeans, crackled to life and Major John Sheppard came in, the line staticky and hard to make out.

After several repeats on both sides and more fiddling with the radio, Kavanagh and D'aray had learned that rescue was only hours away. When they finally signed off, the scientist was jubilant and grinning from ear to ear. The wraith went suddenly pale though and grabbed his mates shoulder, "Call them back Calvin! It's a trap!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kavanagh felt his mouth gape as he turned to stare at the wraith beside him, "What! What do you mean it's a trap!" he yelled, causing D'aray to flinch and drop his cup. The wraith refused to meet his mates eyes as he took both cups and started back to the cabin, "I was meant as a spy, the wraith are waiting for your friends to dial through from Atlantis so they can get the co-ordinates," he said without looking back. Dr. Kavanagh said nothing in response as the wraith disappeared inside their dwelling.

The man stayed in his spot beside the stream for a bit, not knowing how he felt about D'aray somehow still keeping that tid-bit from him despite the circumstances. Fear of rejection? Loyalty to his species? Or was he simply playing with the mans emotions, milking him for sympathy to gain his trust? He thought about that long and hard before trying to regain radio contact again.

-----

D'aray sighed heavily and looked out the small, grubby window towards the stream, but could no longer see his mate. The wraith had aired the blankets and changed the leaves that he and Calvin had been sleeping on, but now had nothing more to occupy himself with. His head had begun to ache from too much crying and the wraith covered his eyes with one large yet graceful hand, the un-bandaged one, and sat down on the bed.

He felt like such a failure, after coming so close to gaining the humans trust, it had all been lost with the overlooking of one serious piece of information. "I'm sorry," D'aray moaned, tucking his injured hand against his stomach out of protective habit. The last thing he expected was to hear Calvin's voice from the doorway. "I'm surprised but happy to hear that," Kavanagh stepped into the room and started forward, leaving the door open behind him to let air in, the place was stale from years of neglect. "Don't let this eat at you D'aray. I thought about it and I don't think you kept this from me on purpose."

The human knelt down before the wraith, and after a moment, D'aray lowered his hand and looked into Kavanaghs eyes. "I am committing a horrible crime Calvin," he began, eyes looking haggard and dull, "I am betraying my own people." the scientist shook his head and frowned, "No you aren't. They already betrayed you. They left you at the uncertain mercy of a bunch of wraith hating humans, crippling you on top of that. On that note, I think you have nothing to worry about from my companions. I told Major Sheppard about our situation, and though he's not overly fond of me, he'll support me in keeping you out of a cell."

D'aray raised a brow and canted his head, "A cell?" Kavanagh nodded, "He's going to ask Dr. Weir to allow me a larger room, one that is meant for two people. You should get to live with me there. I already threatened to stay here with you otherwise. Surprisingly, they want me back bad enough to agree." the man smiled a thin smile and reached out to take the wraiths injured right hand. "And Doctor Beckett will be ready for the both of us back on Atlantis, he is especially concerned about your hand. I told you about the wraith named Steve and the one named Bob and how I got to study them?" D'aray nodded and let his hand relax in the mans grip, "Well Beckett, being a doctor, knows more about what he was looking at and he's concerned about long term damage. Not to upset you more but he's worried about how deep the cut is and about nerve damage."

D'aray frowned and carefully flexed the fingers on his injured hand, something painful but necessary to keep them from becoming dangerously stiff. Kavanagh helped by massaging the rest of the wraiths hand, carefull about how tender it was. "Besides," the man said, coming back to the original subject, "The joke's on the wraith. Major Sheppard had to gate hop to get here, he's used two gates already so there is no way we will be leading the wraith back to Atlantis." D'aray noticeably relaxed at this piece of information and let out a long breath.

Then the wraith looked up at his mate, their eyes meeting, and Kavanagh felt his heart start to race. Those eyes were so bright and intelligent, green hued shot through with gold. Without thinking he leaned forward that little bit needed and lightly kissed D'aray, whose lips were warm and yielding. They both jerked back at the same time, Kavanagh beginning to apologize immediately, "Oh god D'aray I'm sorry! After all you told me, showed me! I didn't mean it!" he leaped up and started backing towards the open door, but the wraith was faster and caught hold of him by his arms, "Calvin.." he tried, but the man continued to babble apologies, "Calvin!" D'aray said, louder, "Shut up already!"

Kavanagh shut up, blue eyes wide behind his glasses, "Why did you kiss me Calvin?" D'aray asked gently. To the scientists relief he didn't look mad, just perplexed, "I, I don't know. I wasn't thinking," the man removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The wraith surprised him by slipping his arms about the mans waist and pulling him close, offering to let the mans head rest on his shoulder.

"D'aray?" Kavanagh inquired, tensing a little but allowing his head to rest on the offered shoulder, "You said that in a working relationship, there is give and take on both sides. I am returning the favor. I think I am not the only one to have, what was it? An emotional overload." the wraith explained. Kavanagh relaxed, feeling relieved and wrapped his arms about the wraith too, both drawing comfort in the fact that someone who understood what the other was going through was right there, comfortingly warm and breathing.

After a moment Kavanagh felt D'aray turn his head and snuggle his face into his neck. The scientist considered how this felt, since he couldn't see that D'aray was a wraith, he found he could easily imagine it was another human he was holding. But strangely, he didn't want to pretend. Only two days together and he couldn't imagine not having this wraith here. "Calvin?" he heard his name and pulled back a little, D'aray had done the same and was smiling at him. A small smile, barely curving his lips, but it was genuine and surprisingly affectionate. "How long till the Major arrives?" the wraith asked, "A few hours I think," the man replied. D'aray nodded, "I will bathe then. Maybe if I am more presentable they will be less inclined to reject me."

The wraith started to turn away, heading for the clothes, "I already sorted the clothing, you can bathe with me or after. I honestly don't care which," that last was said honestly and without any implications and the scientist nodded as he mulled over the new Atlantians possible rejection of his mate, "I'll give you your privacy," he said. D'aray nodded and bent to pick up the top set of clothes. As he passed Kavanagh to go out the door the wraith paused and turned his head to look at the man, "And I hope you were not serious when you said you didn't mean the kiss." before the man could reply D'aray was gone, heading for the stream.

Kavanagh and D'aray had both bathed and each had a fresh bandage on their hands. Now the wraith was sitting behind his mate, braiding the mans hair. It was a little awkward with his right hand being injured and bandaged, but he had asked and Kavanagh had agreed. Somehow it was soothing to play with the mans still damp hair, and D'aray admired the rich brown color as well since the only hair he really ever saw was white or bright red. After tying the end off with the band Kavanagh still had, the wraith rested his hands upon the scientists shoulders. They were broader than he had realized, "D'aray?" Kavanagh turned his head to look over his shoulder at his mate, the wraith smiled and stroked the mans hair, "Yes?" he knew the man was wondering what he was up to, but he felt a little playful and acted like he didn't know.

"You like my back?" Kavanagh asked, returning the smile. D'aray grinned and ran his hands over his mates shoulders lightly, "I didn't realize how broad your shoulders were," he said, pushing the braid aside and rubbing the mans neck. Kavanagh grunted something that sounded like encouragement and the wraith ran his thumbs up and down either side of his mates spine, "At least the clothes we got seem clean, I half expected Mr. Chunky," D'aray gave a low chuckle at his mates name for the one armed wraith, "To give us flea infested rags." Kavanagh finished, half turning and tucking some of the wraiths hair back.

"Why do you do that?" D'aray asked. Kavanagh switched gears from talking about the fat wraith to talking about his mates scarred face, "Do what? Brush your hair back? Because I like your face, it's very elegant with high cheekbones." D'aray reflexively pulled his hair back over the scarred side of his face, "But not any more," he countered, Kavanagh shook his head once and persisted in pushing the hair back completely. "I think it is," he insisted, leaving his hand on the wraiths mutilated cheek. D'aray looked rather perplexed but let his mates hand stay, it felt nice to have someone touching him so gently. "I hope I can learn to like myself as much as you seem to Calvin," the wraith said, putting his hand over the humans.

They were interrupted by a ship entering the atmosphere. After a nervous moment D'aray pointed and Kavanagh saw with relief it was a jumper. Both the man and the wraith stood and waved and the ship did a turn about and landed near where the wraith dart had.


	6. Chapter 6

Kavanagh stood and pulled D'aray up with him. The wraith looked apprehensive about all the humans who were suddenly filling the jumpers hatch and Dr. Kavanagh brushed his mind against the wraith's and then let the back of his hand run across his partners hand reassuringly before striding forward. He was too relieved that rescue was finally here to be indignant his capture (And marriage) had happened in the first place.

The faces of Major Sheppard and company were not as unwelcoming as they might have been. The Major even smiled his friend winning smile at D'aray, who took that as an okay and stood near his mates shoulder with less of a condemned air about him and more of an arrogant, 'I'm a wraith, you're a human,' attitude. Introductions were made and then they went into the cabin to talk in more comfort as all the facts were laid out.

"I don't like this," Ronon, the large, dark skinned ex runner stated. He and D'aray had very carefully avoided each other, remaining either on opposite corners of the room or keeping another person between them. Kavanagh felt tense and twitchy because of this, he'd forgotten about Ronon Dex, the official wraith killing machine. D'aray apparently knew something about the newest team member as well since his eyes had nearly bugged out of his head when the large man had strode out behind the original team.

Kavanagh was sitting on the floor beside the bed, Sheppard and Rodney were leaning against the wall to his left near the head of the bed and Teyla was sitting next to Ronon across from the bed. D'aray had hesitated near the door, then the window. But he finally came and sat on the bed behind his mate and leaned upon the man's shoulders possessively, giving the glaring Ronon a haughty sniff before feigning indifference.

"I'm not too pleased either Ronon," Major Sheppard began, "But we agreed. Weir knows how you feel about wraith and normally Dr. Kavanagh," he switched his focus to the man and wraith, "You wouldn't have a chance in hell of bringing him back with you, but we're allowing this due to the extenuating circumstances." Ronon looked a tad sulky and folded his arms. Kavanagh was certain the barbarian was contemplating murder and frowned at him once, then turned his attention to the Major. "I thank you for standing up for me Major, I," he hesitated and D'aray nudged him with his mind, "I thank you sir," the wraith smiled a small smile and squeezed his mate's shoulder.

Major Sheppard and his entire team looked surprised, but then Rodney grinned and said, "Maybe that wraith is a good idea after all John, Kavanagh got some manners!" It was only because he wanted to keep D'aray that Kavanagh bit back an angry retort, instead smiling thinly at his fellow scientist and saying, "Thank you McKay." with just a hint of an edge in his voice.

Teyla quickly cut in and said, "I want you and D'aray to understand something though Doctor," everyone turned their full attention to the Athosian woman, "My people have fought the wraith for generations. By accepting the new Atlantians decision to allow you to bring your mate back with you, we are placing our trust in you. It means you are honor bound to keep that trust and if anything bad should happen because of this wraith, you will be held more responsible than Atlantis."

Kavanagh nodded once and said, "I understand Teyla, I fully accept that responsibility and you have my word that if my actions bring trouble, I'll answer for it." he felt D'aray scan his mind for a better understanding and the mans focus turned inward for a moment as he tried to clarify. The others noticed and Teyla raised her eyebrows and leaned forward, "Doctor, are you communicating with your mate through telepathy?" Kavanagh was startled and blinked, he hadn't thought about that aspect and the effect it might have on the others. "Well, yes. It happened when he and I were," he paused to find the right word, "Bonded. I can only communicate with D'aray though and he with me. The wraith destroyed the rest of his connections." Only Sheppard knew of the near betrayal and he would keep silent for now.

Teyla relaxed and nodded, but Ronon scowled harder and folded his arms. Major Sheppard noted how tense the barbaric man was getting and smacked his hands together and said enthusiastically, "Shall we get going then?" Kavanagh nodded thankfully and stood, D'aray beside him. "Yes, lets,"

Sheppard nodded and looked around critically, "Anything you need to take with you?" Kavanagh shook his head, he and D'aray had already discussed this and agreed to leave it all behind. Nothing was precious to them and might in fact help someone in the future who found the cabin. "Alright then, everyone aboard," the Major said, heading for the jumper.


End file.
